The Unfinished Case
by guardianM3
Summary: Walker and Trivette start the day with a bank robbery turned into a hostage situation. When it's over, they move on to another case, but a detective convinces them that it may not be over.
1. The Situation

Disclaimer: Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and others own the characters of "Walker Texas Ranger". Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation and no copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any money from it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Situation

Walker put his truck in park, jumped out and closed the door. He knew that his partner, Trivette, was right behind him as he walked toward the officer in charge, Lt. Nelson. He looked around and saw that SWAT team leaders were at the van that housed all of the tactical gear and computer equipment.

"What do we have, Lieutenant?"

"Ranger Walker. Ranger Trivette. I'm glad that you two are here. We have about fifteen hostages on the first level of the Dallas National Bank. There are four suspects wearing ski masks and waving around assault weapons."

"What about the offices above the bank?" Trivette asked.

"We were able to get the civilians out since there is a different entrance but the bank has two. The first one is in the front and the other is in the back used for cash pickups and emergencies," replied Lt. Nelson.

"Have they made any demands?" Walker asked.

"No, nothing yet," Lt. Nelson said shaking his head. "We were able to gain access to the cameras inside the bank."

"The bank robbers didn't take out the cameras?" Trivette said in surprise.

"No, we were thinking they were rookies but with that hardware, I would say they are pros."

The Rangers turned their attention to the screens that gave them a look inside the bank.

Trivette could see that the hostage takers had gathered the hostages in one large group in the center of the bank, while they stood behind them far away from the windows.

"Wait a minute. That's the new cop," said Sergeant Russo pointing at one of the screens that showed the hostages sitting together on the floor of the bank.

"We have a rookie on the inside?" Trivette asked as he looked at the screen and at the person that the Sergeant had his finger on.

"She's not a rookie. She's a transfer from some state up north. Her name is Lucy Silver. She's a detective."

Trivette thought he detected a bit of wonder in the Sergeant's voice or else he found her attractive.

Lt. Nelson frowned running a hand over his baldhead. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing right now."

"If they find out she's a cop, that would be a bad thing," Trivette said as he stood up straight, his dark chestnut eyes moving from the screen to the building filled with innocent people.

Walker looked at Sergeant Russo. "What do we know about her?"

"I know she's only been in Dallas for about a week, but she helped to clear two cases within that time. That's all I know about her though."

Walker looked at Trivette and saw the look of disbelief on his partner's face.

"I'll contact her partner and her Captain," said Lt. Nelson as he pulled out his phone and took a few steps away from the van.

Walker turned his eyes back to the screen and locked onto Detective Silver. He had a feeling that the longer the hostage situation continued, the detective was going to strike as soon as she could.

* * *

Lucy's butt had fallen asleep a half hour ago and it wasn't helping her ability to focus. The bank robbery turned hostage situation had her adrenaline pounding through her veins. She had to remain where she was so she wouldn't endanger the civilians. It was a waiting game but she knew that the longer the wait, the more intense the situation would get and the chances that the hostage takers would start killing.

She sighed softly and ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair to calm her nerves knowing that rushing into action without vital information on the building and the hostage takers would lead to the deaths of innocent civilians.

She casually moved her head to study each member of the hostage takers again. Her emerald green eyes focused on the man whom she believed to be the leader. He had a medium sized frame, was approximately five foot nine, and was standing in the far corner, well away from the hostages and the windows.

The second man, about six foot seemed to be the rookie of the group as well as the one whose nerves were evident by his pacing about six feet from the huddled group of hostages.

The third and fourth members of the group were both six foot two and looked as though they were body builders. She had a feeling that they were brothers, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. One of them was talking to the leader in whispers while the brother was on her far right, watching the hostages and the pacing man.

She moved her eyes and looked out the windows in front of the bank. She closed her eyes and made a quick map in her mind of the surrounding buildings. She saw the best locations that the SWAT team would place its snipers. Waiting for at least two of the gunmen to be in the right position so the snipers would take them out before she could make her move.

The hostage takers hadn't taken out the cameras, which made her wonder if they were experienced or rookies. She shook her head, knowing that three of them were definitely not rookies. All of them were dangerous, even the rookie, because if the rookie was to become nervous, the situation would get even worse.

She opened her eyes and turned her head back to the hostages, seeing the fear in all of them. She silently promised that none of them would be harmed. Now, she had to wait for the right moment to strike.

Fifteen minutes later after arriving at the scene, Walker saw a car racing down the street and knew that it had to be Detective Silver's partner and Captain.

Two men stepped out of the car. One was an older man in his fifties, with thinning blonde hair while the other was younger, late twenties, and had dark hair.

The older man spoke first. "I am Captain George Thompson. This is Detective Sun."

Lt. Nelson quickly introduced the members of his team and the two Rangers.

"How well do you know Detective Silver?" Trivette addressed Detective Sun.

Worried blue eyes of the detective met with the deep, brown eyes of the Ranger before he answered. "She's smart and a good detective."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Ranger Trivette, that's it. I've only known her for a week."

Trivette was going to say something else but Walker shot him a look and he decided now wasn't the time for any more remarks.

"I'm friends with her former Captain. He told me a lot about her before she transferred. She's smart and has a strong sense of justice. She's not one to back down on a case until it is resolved."

"Any idea what she might do in there?" Walker asked.

"She's going to make a move so the SWAT team can take out a couple of the gunmen so she can take out the other two," Captain Thompson said with certainty.

"We have to help her. She's my partner and I want to make sure that she's my partner for a long time."

"That's what we are going to do, Detective Sun," Walker answered.

"Yeah, but she's not going to let any of those civilians get hurt. As my Captain said, she's going to make a move. And soon." His eyes filled with concern.

Walker turned and looked at the building with a worried frown. If the Captain was correct about the Detective, it wouldn't be long before she acted. Walker just hoped that the SWAT team would be able to take down the men inside before any innocent people got hurt.


	2. Negotiator

Disclaimer: Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and others own the characters of "Walker Texas Ranger". Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation and no copyright infringement is intended. This is a fan fiction intended for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any money from it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Negotiator

The rookie was getting restless and Lucy could tell that by the way the two bodybuilders were glancing at him. She knew the leader had noticed but he didn't seem concerned about it. She might be able to turn the rookie against the others. If, she could get close to him, but they kept away from the hostages.

She heard someone cough and turned to look. The red haired woman was wearing knee-high boots, a skirt, a nice blouse and a blazer that designated her as an employee of the bank. Her nametag said Ana.

Ana looked at her and then looked away. Lucy wasn't surprised; she tended to have that affect on people.

She looked around at the other civilians, committing each one to memory. She knew that several of them probably had to use the bathroom. She wondered if she could use that to her advantage to get the gunmen in the right positions to be taken out.

The phone had been ringing every fifteen minutes and she wondered why the leader hadn't answered it and given any demands. Something wasn't right about this hostage situation but she didn't have time to figure out what was causing her gut to twitch. She had to ensure the safety of the hostages first before anything else, even though finding out what the hostage takers truly wanted might be useful.

The cameras were still rolling and the cops outside must have tapped into the feed. She wondered if someone had recognized her and had called her partner. She had not been in Dallas long, but she seemed to have already made an impression. They had been watching everything that was happening inside the bank and it was bothering her that these goons weren't concerned about it.

Bodybuilder number one had started toward the group of hostages, right in her path. She casually checked on the others and frowned. None of them was in the places that they needed to be.

The leader of the group headed to a door to the back of the bank and disappeared behind it. She knew that the door lead to the offices of the bank and wondered why the leader was going there and not into the vault.

She kept one watchful eye on that door and the other between the other three hostage takers, but it didn't seem to matter since none of them moved. It was a few moments later that the rookie started to pace.

She wondered what they were doing in the bank if it wasn't about stealing the money.

* * *

Walker looked around knowing that every cop was on high alert. Civilians were in danger and so was one of their own. True, she was a new addition to DPD but she seemed to have already made an impact.

"Where is the hostage negotiator?" Trivette asked.

"She's having a baby," the Lieutenant answered. "Don't ask about the other hostage negotiator. He's in Hawaii on his honeymoon," he added and wasn't surprised at the frown to appear on the Ranger's face.

"Right," Trivette said, knowing what was coming.

"I've had training in hostage negotiations but I've never had to use it," Lt. Nelson said.

"I've had some experience with hostage negotiations," Walker said.

"Yeah, burst in, take out the bad guys and save the hostages," his partner replied.

"Captain, we have to do something. The longer we wait the itchier the trigger fingers will be on those gunmen or on the SWAT," Sun said his gaze sweeping the roof lines of the nearby buildings.

Walker believed that Detective Sun knew the SWAT team members wouldn't try anything without a direct order but he could sense everyone's anxiety.

Trivette looked at the Captain. "We should try to call and speak to the leader."

"We've been trying that but no one has answered."

"Let me try. I'll get him to talk," Walker replied fiercely to the Sergeant. "Give me the bullhorn."

Walker took the bullhorn that the Sergeant held out to him and turned it on. He focused it at the bank and brought it to his lips. "This is Ranger Walker. I'm going to call you on the phone and I hope that you answer it. For your sake." He handed the bullhorn back to the Sergeant as the Lieutenant handed him the phone that was already calling the bank.

Someone answered and before Walker could speak, the leader did. "_I will make the demands when I am ready to and not a minute before. I wouldn't try to enter the bank because as you've undoubtedly seen, I have many hostages and I won't hesitate to kill them_."

Walker held the phone even after he heard the click of the disconnected call. The man didn't have a distinguishing accent and sounded completely calm.

"What did he say?" Asked Sun, wishing he could read the Ranger's mind.

"He won't make his demands," he replied with a frown. "Trivette, call Sydney and Gage. Have them do a search of any hostage situations like this one."

"You got it." Trivette pulled out his cell and stepped away to call the other half of their team.

Sun looked at Walker. "You think they've done this before?"

"Maybe."

Walker thought that the leader of the hostage takers had the confidence gained by experience.

Trivette closed his cell phone and walked up to his partner. "What are you thinking, Walker?"

"This isn't a typical bank robbery or hostage situation. We will have to think of someway to get those hostages out of there safely other than with normal negotiations."

"How are we going to do that?" Trivette asked.

"Have faith in our woman on the inside," Walker replied.

* * *

Trivette checked his phone for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes. The situation had everyone on edge. He didn't know what his partner was planning or if he even had a plan.

His cell rang and he didn't have to look to see who was calling. He didn't speak but listened to the other half of their team as they told him that they didn't find anything. The frown on his face deepened. He hung up and turned toward the group who had been waiting eagerly. "That was Sydney and Gage. They got zip on anything similar to this situation. They are still checking just in case they missed something but if we don't have the identity of at least one of them, they won't find anything."

"There has to be something we can do. We have to find out what they want," Sun said his gaze turning toward the bank.

It didn't take a well-trained Ranger to know that the detective was concerned about the hostages and his partner. It seemed to Trivette that they had two choices. One choice was to burst into the bank, guns blazing and take out the bad guys but with the real possibility that harm could come to the hostages. The second choice was to wait it out and see if the bad guys would reveal what they really wanted. Either way, he didn't care for the odds.

Walker stood in front of Sun. "They are pros and they want something, but they won't reveal what it is until they are ready. We have to have patience."

"We have to have patience?" Sun pointed at the bank. "I know my partner. She's not going to wait much longer. She knows that the longer the wait, the greater the chance that they will start killing hostages."

"I know," Walker replied.

Trivette noticed Walker tense slightly and he knew that his partner was deeply concerned about the situation. He looked at the bank and prayed that this Detective Silver would be able to do something to help them in this situation.


	3. Luck

Disclaimer: Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and others own the characters of "Walker Texas Ranger". Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation and no copyright infringement is intended. This is a fan fiction intended for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any money from it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Luck

Lucy was surprised. The leader had actually answered the call from the negotiator but he hadn't given any demands. Normally, they would ask for a way out of the situation and money to try to disappear. Sometimes, they would ask for what they really wanted, such as an individual because they wanted revenge.

The leader walked toward the group of hostages and adrenaline flowed through her. She focused on the leader, knowing that her gut was telling her something.

He grabbed the red haired woman, Ana, by the arm and pulled her to her feet. She winced in pain. "You're a pretty one," he said as he raised his gloved hand and ran his index finger against the side of her face.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the other hostage takers. It was time.

She swung her leg out kicking the leader in the knee. She heard a loud popping noise and the leader screamed out, releasing the red head.

Her fist flew into the rookie's face, causing his head to snap back, and then she spun around and kicked bodybuilder number one in the family jewels. She grabbed the gun that fell out of the rookie's hands and shot bodybuilder number one before he could fire his raised gun.

Something hit her right hip but she ignored it and focused on taking out bodybuilder number two.

The sound of glass breaking came to her ears and knew that SWAT had taken its shot.

The leader fell to the ground and she knew that it was over. Sighing, her right hand instantly went to her right hip. She felt the warmth and the wetness of blood before she smelled that coppery scent.

She heard someone coming to stand next to her and she knew it was her partner.

"Lucy, you're bleeding," Darryl said as he took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound.

"I'll call an ambulance," said a man with a white hat and a badge that showed he was a Texas Ranger. Another Ranger with a black hat stood next to him, his blue eyes moving around the room until settling on her.

"One week in Texas and you've already been shot," Darryl said trying to add some humor to his voice. She looked away from the two Rangers and looked at her partner with a smile.

"I'm lucky that way," she responded as she closed her eyes, the adrenaline draining from her body leaving pain and weariness.

* * *

She heard the beeping of the monitor and it was driving her crazy. She turned her head and saw her partner standing next to a chair with his arms folded, leaning against the wall.

"You don't have to stay here."

Darryl stepped forward and unfolded his arms. "Yeah, I do. We're partners."

"It's just a flesh wound. Go home to your wife."

"I've called Malha and she understands that I need to be here."

Before she could continue to argue, her doctor stepped into the room. "Hello. I'm Dr. Gavin," the dark haired man with gray at the edges addressed Darryl.

"I'm Darryl Sun.," he replied as he shook the doctor's hand. He could see the kindness in the doctor's face, but he had intense eyes and knew that he wouldn't let Lucy just leave. The doctor would at least put up a fight.

"You must be her partner."

Darryl nodded and looked at his partner with worry in his eyes.

"How are you feeling now, Ms. Silver?" He asked as he picked up her chart studied it and then checked the monitors.

"Fine. So, when do I get out of here?"

Dr. Gavin replaced the chart after marking something and looked at her over his silver-rimmed glasses. "At least two days. You're lucky that it only hit flesh and not the bone. If the bullet had hit the bone, you would be here a lot longer."

She wasn't going to let the doctor distract her. She focused her intensive stare on the doctor and she saw out of the corner of her eye, Darryl tensing up. "Let's make it tomorrow."

"Let's talk about it tomorrow. For now, I want you to rest."

A sliver of a smile came to her partner's lips.

"I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest."

After Dr. Gavin left, she looked at her partner, noting that he still had that smile on his face.

"The doctor told me to rest so you can go home now."

"All right. Call me if you need anything."

She watched as her partner left her room. She stared up at the ceiling trying to block out all of the beeps, blips, and squeaky shoes that she could hear from the hall. The sounds were getting on her nerves.

She grabbed the edge of the blanket and threw it off her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the pain that generated from her hip. She gritted her teeth and placed her feet on the cold tile. She found the slippers and put them on.

"Detective Silver, I suggest that you return to bed."

"I wish to speak to Dr. Gavin about being released."

The nurse was about to argue with her, but the fierce look in the patient's eyes caused her to pause. It was a look that she had seen only a few times in the twenty years that she had chosen this profession to help others. She would never allow a patient to leave if he or she was not ready. She had faced down many stubborn and influential people. This one was different and she decided that she would rather have Dr. Gavin deal with her.

* * *

The sounds were beginning to fade. She could feel herself slipping into the dream world. She knew that Dr. Gavin was just doing his job, but she didn't care for hospitals. At least he had made a deal with her. If she stayed one night, he would release her in the morning as long as there wasn't an infection and she got some rest.

She went into the darkness and entered a dream. She was in that bank. The hostages were just shadows and the four hostage takers were attacking her.

Fighting. Fighting with everything within her. Every time she took one down, another would rise. Strength was leaving her as was her determination to continue fighting. She finally succeeded in knocking down three of them when she turned to face the imposing leader. He had to stand at least ten feet tall and seemed to have the strength of an elephant.

She kicked, punched and clawed with all of her. Knowing what it was like to fight for your life, even though you wondered if you could win. She tripped him and she jumped on him, grabbing at the mask that hid his face.

The leader's mask fell away and what she saw made her want to scream.

She sat up and tried to catch her breath. She was covered in sweat so she threw the blankets off of her and get out of bed. She ignored the pain in her side and went into the bathroom to splash cool water on her face. She looked in the mirror and saw a pale reflection of herself. It had been a hell of a week and it was only her first one in Texas.


	4. Never Letting Go

Disclaimer: Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and others own the characters of "Walker Texas Ranger". Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation and no copyright infringement is intended. This is a fan fiction intended for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any money from it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Never Letting Go

It had taken a lot of convincing and a few promises, but Lucy was finally home. Dr. Gavin had put up quite a fight, but he had relented since there was no sign of an infection. Of course, he had warned her to keep the wound clean and to take antibiotics as a precaution.

She shut the door behind her, walked through the kitchen and into the living room. She went to turn on the air conditioner since the temperature that morning was already in the mid-eighties.

Sitting down on the couch caused her to cringe with pain and she placed her hand on the bandage that covered the wound just above her hip. She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

The images and words from the hostage situation streamed through her mind but she allowed it to dissipate so it was a blank slate.

She began at the beginning and focused without allowing emotion to cloud her thoughts. Everything the hostage takers had done and said played through her mind. The fear that she had seen in the hostages, the whispers and the slight movements. She came to an abrupt halt on the hostages and focused on them. Something had caught her attention but she couldn't quite place the reason.

Concentrating hard her mind focused until she saw what her gut was trying to tell her.

Her eyes shot open and ignoring the pain in her side, she jumped off the couch. She picked up her cell and was about to call Captain Bryant, when she decided it would probably be better if she brought him some evidence. Everyone believed the case was over but her instincts were telling her otherwise.

She set the phone down and headed to her home office. She figured since she had nothing better to do, she might as well get started.

* * *

She was arranging the folders on her desk when she heard the chiming of the doorbell.

"Hey," she said as she motioned for her partner to enter.

He stepped into the kitchen and saw a coffee maker sat on the counter next to a container of coffee. There was two bar stools pushed into the counter bar.

"I would've given you a ride home."

"You're newly married and need to spend time with your wife."

"She understands. Besides, she asked me to give this to you."

He handed over a box wrapped with gold ribbon.

She opened it and found several small bags. The smell of herbs and spices reached her nose.

"It's tea. Malha made it especially for you. It's supposed to help you heal faster."

She set the box on the counter and started to boil some water.

"Look, I'm not a real fan of hospitals either, but you were shot. You should have at least stayed for two days."

"It was only a flesh wound."

"Still."

"I'm okay," she said but noticed that her partner wasn't buying it. It surprised her that they had only been partners for a week but they could read each other so well. "I'm sore, but the doctor gave me medicine for any pain."

"All right."

"Dr. Gavin said I could return to work in a week."

"A week? Well, I can't picture you sitting and reading mystery novels, solving the crimes within four chapters."

"I'll keep myself busy."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Thank Malha for me," she said as she opened the door.

"I will." He stepped over the threshold and turned around. "Take it easy partner. I'll check in on you later."

She nodded and closed the door. A small smile appeared on her lips. Her partner was partly right. She was going to solve a crime but not from a novel.

* * *

A week after the hostage situation Lucy was making a pot of coffee when her doorbell rang. She went to answer and opened the door to her partner. She didn't miss the file in his hand and knew why he had come.

"So, ready to get back on duty?"

"Yes. Did you want some coffee?"

"No, thanks," Darryl replied as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He looked around taking in every detail as she put some coffee in a travel mug.

He glanced at the piles of unopened boxes near the door. The only thing that was new was the plant sitting on the windowsill over the sink. He followed her into the living room and saw a recliner and a couch barely big enough to fit two people that were out of style and definitely used. There was a small television sitting on a table.

There was another pile of boxes next to a built in bookshelf across the room from the large picture window and three smaller windows that allowed the sun to beat inside during the sunset.

"Nice place. About time I got past the kitchen.

She didn't reply to his comment as she headed upstairs. "I'll be right back."

He felt the urge to relieve himself so he walked down a little hallway and found the bathroom. After relieving himself and washing his hands he stepped back into the hallway. The door across from the bathroom was slightly ajar and something caused him to push the door all the way open.

This room didn't have any waiting boxes to be unpacked because everything was already in place. There was a good-sized desk with a simple lamp and a cup full of pens and pencils. Books on criminology, psychology, true crime stories and even maps filled the bookshelf that took up on wall of the room.

The board was on the wall across from the desk that had placed a frown on his face. It was a picture of the bank with pictures of the hostage takers with notes written next to each one but he couldn't read all of the information because it was in shorthand that he didn't recognize. He was shocked to see that there were pictures of the hostages as well on a different board on the other wall.

He turned and didn't realize that his partner had come up behind him. It surprised him that he hadn't heard her come down the stairs or even walking down the hallway. "What are you doing, Lucy?"

"I'm doing my job," she replied, her emerald eyes looking around the room as though she was making certain he hadn't moved anything.

"You are investigating a closed case."

"It's not over,"

She remained silent knowing that it was best to wait.

"Look, I know you are new to Texas and you want to make your mark."

Her emerald eyes turned dark with anger. "That is not what I am doing and you know it."

"Look, I've only known you a couple of weeks and the Captain warned me…"

"He warned you," she replied, not as a question or with any surprise.

"He warned me that you are tenacious and won't stop until whatever is in your head is put together like a puzzle. Which I have learned in the short time I've known you."

"Nice cliché."

"I just want to watch out for my partner."

"I know."

"You're not leaving this thing," he said as he pointed at the case board that took dominance in the room, "until you've found whatever it is that you are looking for and take care of it."

"You are good, Detective Sun."

"All right. Obviously, you see something no one has and I bet thought about telling the Captain about it, but you want evidence first. You get so enthralled in a case and you just can't let it go but you have other cases that you need to work on. With me. You know, as a team."

"Very well," she said as she left the room forcing him to follow her into the kitchen. "What do we have?"

Darryl looked at her skeptically. "I brought the file if you want to take a look."

She nodded and took the file from his outstretched hand. She took a few moments to look through it and set it down on the kitchen counter.

"The brother did it."

"Why do you say that?"

"He did it."

"Ok. Hold on. His brother works in a bakery and the victim owns a constructing business. If you actually looked at the list of suspects, he's not on it."

"I did look at the list, but it was the brother. So, why don't we go and have a chat with him," she said as she handed him the folder and grabbed her gun and badge.

"Are you going to tell me how you know it's him?"

"You'll find out once we talk to him."

"Right."

He shook his head, knowing that she would never let the other case go.

* * *

"Ok, so we have a meeting with the DEA about the joint bust that is going down tomorrow night. What's that look? I know that look, Walker." Trivette said as he walked over to Walker's desk and looked at the file that his partner was fixated on.

"The bank robbery and hostage situation case that was resolved a week ago. No money was stolen, all of the bad guys are dead and not one civilian was injured, so why are you looking at that?"

"Something is off."

Trivette knew that look. "Uh-huh. What is off?"

"I don't know, but Tate at the evidence locker let me know that Detective Silver looked at the evidence."

"Ok. I don't see the connection."

"Angela from DPD in records also let me know that she looked at all of the files and reports pertaining to the case. Trivette, why would she be looking at everything?

"I don't know."

"I think I am going to go have a chat with Detective Silver."

Trivette watched as his partner grabbed his coat and walked out of the office. He knew his partner would never let it go so he shook his head and decided to get a latte. He had a feeling that his day was going to call for a lot of caffeine.


	5. One Closed Case

Disclaimer: Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and others own the characters of "Walker Texas Ranger". Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation and no copyright infringement is intended. This is a fan fiction intended for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any money from it.

* * *

Chapter 5: One Closed Case

"Your brother, Mike, was the owner of a construction company," Lucy said to the man sitting across from her in the interrogation room. She knew Darryl was behind the glass, standing with his arms crossed watching and wondering if she would be able to prove that this man had killed his own brother.

"Yes, he did," he said as he crossed his arms over his barrel chest. He continued to glance at the door to his right that would lead to freedom.

"What was he like? I bet he was a tough guy and he enjoyed sports."

"Why are you asking me these questions? What does it have to do with Mike's death?"

"You mean his murder. I need to understand the victim, your brother, to understand who may have had motive to kill him," she said her gaze never wavering.

He cleared his throat. "He never respected my craft. He played football. I was interested in the culinary arts. Did I ever receive recognition for winning several dessert competitions? No. When Mike won his football games he got big, special dinners in which I made scrumptious desserts."

"You were jealous of your brother for getting all of that attention."

"Yes, when we were kids."

She noticed that he blinked his eyes twice and knew that she was on the right track.

She leaned forward. "As adults, I think you felt the same way. Angry as well."

"Angry? No," he said shaking his ahead and waving his arm.

"No?"

"No." He uncrossed his arms and set them on the table.

She held her gaze, knowing that she was close and if she wavered, he would stop talking. "He played football and hung out with cheerleaders, while you stayed home and baked cookies."

His face turned a tomato red and his eyes narrowed focused on his memories. "He wouldn't expand my business. He laughed at me. He said I was nothing more than a pansy. I showed him. I grabbed my rolling pin and I hit him. Again and again." Steven's face turned an almost green color as he looked up from his hands and at her.

"You killed your brother."

"Yes, yes I did," he said as he placed his head in his hands. He raised his head, tears in his eyes. "He won't ever insult me again."

She explained to him that he would have to write out his confession and sign it. When he nodded his head and accepted the legal pad and pen that she pushed across the table within his reach, she rose and left the room. She told an officer to keep an eye on him before she went to the door that led to the observation room. The door opened and her partner stepped out into the hallway.

"How did you know?" Darryl asked as he shut the door to the observation room and followed his partner to their desks.

She sat down, picked up a folder, and opened it. "I just detected that something wasn't right with the brother."

He sat down at his desk and spun around to face her. "Right and you managed to squeeze a confession out of him."

She raised her eyes from the file to look at him. "Well, I am very good at pressing buttons."

"The weapon was a rolling pin? I didn't see that."

"Neither did forensics."

"Let's go to lunch. I'll buy."

"All right," she said as closed the folder and rose. An uncontrollable smile came to her lips as she followed her partner out of the room. Darryl was a good detective and she was glad to have him as her partner. He wasn't intimidated or emasculated by her like her former partner had been.

* * *

"CD's is a well-known restaurant to get good food and drinks. Lots of cops and Rangers eat here," Darryl said as he parked the car and led his partner into the restaurant.

"Looks more like a bar to me," Lucy said as she looked around noting the décor and finding that she enjoyed the atmosphere.

An older woman, Lucy estimated that she was probably in her fifties, with blonde hair came up to them. "Oh, believe me honey we are more than a bar," the hostess said as she led them to a table and gave them each a menu.

They were perusing the menu when someone came to the table. She lifted her head and saw a familiar face.

"Ranger Walker," she said greeting him with a nod of her head.

"Hello, Ranger Walker," Darryl said.

"Detectives," Walker greeted nodding his head to each of them in turn. "Can we talk, Detective Silver?" He indicated that he wanted to talk to her alone so she rose from her seat and told her partner that she would be back. She followed Walker to an empty table far from other people.

He motioned for her to sit, and when she did, he sat down. She didn't say a word because she knew that he would tell her what he wanted without having to take any detours or sharp corners.

"Why did you take a look at the evidence and the reports from the bank hostage situation? He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure it was all in order."

She could tell that he wasn't buying it. She also knew that something was bothering him. "You don't believe it's over."

"No, I don't," he replied.

She sighed and could tell that he was waiting for her to talk. "It turned into a hostage situation when normally bank robbers would just get in there, order the tellers to hand over the money and then get out. It didn't happen that way."

"Look, I know the case is officially closed and I'm probably just agitated about it because I was involved."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

She sighed understanding that he was just as tenacious as she was and she believed that she could trust him with her suspicions. "No, I think someone on the inside was involved."

He nodded and rubbed his bearded chin while leaning back in his chair.

"Why don't we take this discussion to Ranger headquarters?"

Her mind went to the day of the hostage situation and she remembered seeing him entering the bank taking in everything and everyone around him. She decided to listen to her gut and trust him.

"All right. Let's get my partner and we'll follow you." She rose and went to collect Darryl knowing that he wasn't going to be pleased with what she was going to tell him, but she knew he would want to be involved.


End file.
